


Say Goodbye

by sps



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cain Being an Asshole, Church Sex, Falling In Love, First Dates, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sps/pseuds/sps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel, is the typical good boy, church every Sunday with his family, prayers every night before bed and grace before dinner.<br/>Cain, is the typical bad boy, cigarettes, leather jackets, fast cars and everything Abel, should stay away from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I, legit just read this comic today, and i was like, hell yea fic time. I'm sure i messed something up even though its an AU, i am that talented.

It was a warm, Sunday morning. Church bells were tolling, birds chirping and the wind rustling through the trees. It was a perfect day for church. Well, in Abel's mind. It was always a perfect day for church. Even if it was raining or snowing. Abel sighed, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt as he sat down in the front row, tucked between his mother and his father, before thumbing over his bible that was stamped with gold lettering with his name. He crossed his legs at the ankles, and flipped through the thin pages, taking great care to not rip them or ruin them in any way. This had been a present from his grandmother on his First Communion and he had cherished it ever since. He even carried around with him at school, pulling it out at lunch and reading a chapter before he ate his lunch. Abel sighed, and smiled as more people filed into the church. Smiling and shaking hands with people that his father introduced to him. Doing his best to endure the feeling of old women pinching his cheeks and commenting on how big he was getting. He was personally relieved when the priest came up and started the sermon, forcing everyone to their seats as he began. Abel smiled happily, thumbing to the corresponding pages in his own bible and following along as the priest read on. Abel stood as the rest of the congregation did. Singing softly with the rest of them. He mentally ran through the list of things he had to do today. He knew that his father needed help in the bakery. He tipped his head to the side, barely looking down at the bible passages, having them all memorized by heart. Abel sat back down, flipping through further in the passages of the sections he already had memorized. He would spend hours and hours memorizing different sections. He cared more about this it looked like some days then he did about his actual school grades.

 

 

The service ended, and his father and mother had kept him at church longer than he had anticipated to talk with the priest about cupcakes to bring for next weeks bake sale, and Abel was excited to get a head start. He followed his family out the car, humming songs from today's sermon as he did. He slid into the car and set his bible on the seat next to him and looked out the window. He wanted to get to the bakery, put on his apron and start his next favorite task. Decorating cupcakes. Decorating helped him relieve the stress that he experienced during the week when going to church wasn't able to help him cope with everything that had happened during the week.

 

 

 

Abel sighed, wiping his hands on his apron as he took a fresh tray of cupcakes up front. His parents had other obligations and needed to leave for a little while, leaving Abel on his own to take care of customers, baking cupcakes and coming up with ideas for next week. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes and smiled as a customer walked in the door, followed behind by his parents. Abel smiled over at his father, who casted a disgusted glance towards the boy in front of him. Abel ignored the look, and took his order with a large smile. Abel did his best to smile at everyone who came into the bakery, no matter who they were. Abel packaged his cupcake order in a nice box, and handed it to him, counting the cash to himself before sliding it into the register.

"Abel," His father said, as he walked behind the counter.

"Yes?"Abel asked, looking up with a small smile.

"that boy comes in here again, you come get me, and I or your mother will help him, I do not want you talking to him."

Abel frowned, and nodded, not about to question his fathers demand.


	2. Demons

Night had fallen, and it was brisk, stars had lit up the night sky, and Abel, had found himself unable to sleep. Tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable. Abel sighed, sitting up and dragging a hand over his face as he got out of bed. Pulling on his clothes, whenever he couldn't sleep he would always go to the church, and pray. Pray for whatever he could think of. Praying for people that he didn't even know. Abel sighed, stepping out of the house into the cool night, silently thanking God for remembering to bring a jacket. He crossed his arms over his chest as he walked. He breathed in deeply, spring nights had to be some of his favorite types of nights. The church wasn't far from his house, fifteen minute walk at best, and his parents never minded if he went to the church late at night. They always said they'd rather have him on his knees, praying than on his knees doing something else. 

 

 

 

 

The light in the basement was dim, as feet scuffled over the old, worn concrete floor. He kept his head down, his fists raised as he did his best to block the oncoming hits from his opponent. The boy licked his lips as he moved to the side, sticking out his foot and sweeping the legs of his opponent as he came at him. The man shouted and fell on his face. The boy straightened himself, pushing back his black hair with a triumphant smirk. This was the third fight he had won today, and people kept coming at him for more. He didn't mind, not one bit. He dropped his arms to his side and exhaled a long, hard breath. His opponent struggled back up to his feet, wiping blood from his lip with a disgusted scowl. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at his opponent as they pushed their hair out of his eyes.

"Alright, Cain, you win," The opponent snarled in disgust.

"Of course I win," Cain said with a smirk,"I always win."

His opponent rolled their eyes and walked away with an obvious limp. Cain smirked, slowing unwrapping the tape from his hands and pushing an aching hand through his sweaty hair. He walked past the crowd of people, grabbing his bag off of the floor and walking out into the cold night. He had been there nearly all day since he had stopped at the cupcake shop. He sighed, and scratched the back of his head as he walked. His body ached and he knew that he was going to have bruises later. He cracked his neck as he walked, kicking a pebble down the sidewalk as he fished a cigarette out of his bag and put it between his lips. It was a chilly night, and he had left his jacket at home thinking that he didn't need it. Cain sighed, pushing a hand through his hair, kicking a pebble down the street as he walked. He kept his head low, staring at the ground.

 

 

 

A loud scream for help cut through the peaceful night, a loud scream for someone to come save them. A loud scream, accompanied by a scent that made Cain look up. There was an omega near by, and one too many alphas. Cain groaned, rolling his eyes and shoving a hand through his hair as he walked. He shook his head, trying to ignore the other screams coming from the alley way that he had just passed. He wasn't going to get involved and feed into some wretched stereo type about all Alphas being monsters looking to pick a fight over other Omegas. Cain sighed, the screaming and constant whimpering for someone to come and help the small Omega tugged at the younger mans heart strings, a primal urge to save and protect the small omega took over him. He dropped his bag and walked back over, walking down the alley.

"Hey!" Cain barked out, causing the other alpha's to look up from the small boy who was cowering in a corner, his arms raised to protect himself.

"What?" One of the Alpha's sneered, walking over.

While the other alpha stayed near the omega and Cain could hear the sound of belts jingling and zippers being pulled down.

"Leave the poor omega alone!" Cain said, crossing his arms over his chest.

He didn't want to fight these men, he didn't want to fight them at all. He just wanted to get them away from this poor omega and go back home so he could crawl into bed and sleep until the following evening. 

"Why? Not my fault he was walking alone and I just so happened to have an itch that needed to be scratched,"The alpha said with a laugh.

Cain rolled his eyes,"Okay, well find someone willing to scratch your itch you piece of shit." 

The alpha waved Cain off, and walked back over to his friend. Cain growled, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him back, punching him the face. Cain could feel the poor saps nose break under his fist. The alpha screamed out in pain, stumbling back. The alpha spit blood on the ground and lunged at Cain. Cain moved out of the way skillfully, sweeping under his legs and tripping the alpha. The other alpha seemed to be have caught off guard, distracted by what was happening to his friend that he had pulled away from the Omega who had curled up in the corner of the ground, his shoulders shaking. 

The other alpha swung at him, Cain catching his fist and pulling the man towards him, sticking his foot out and tripping him. The alpha fell, sprawled out next to his friend, becoming dazed as his head hit the concrete. Cain took it as an opportunity to go over to the sobbing omega, and make sure that he was alright. 

"Hey.... are you okay?" Cain asked softly, kneeling down in front of him.

Cain had to bite back a groan as the scent of the sobbing, violated omega hit him full force. The omega looked up at him, tears streaking pale cheeks. The small boy wrapped his arms around Cains neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Cain sat there, frozen, he didn't know what to do. He helped the small boy stand, wrapping an arm around his waist since it didn't seem like he was able to stand on his own. 

"Where do you live?" Cain asked, stepping over the Alpha's who were slowly coming too and reaching to grab Cain's ankles to trip him.

"Just... down the street..." The omega said softly.

Cain smiled at the sound of his voice, it sounded like honey, and it was sweet. Cain nodded, and walked with him, keeping a tight arm around his waist.

 

 

 

The omega led Cain up the stairs to the large house, and Cain reached forward to knock on the door. The omega pushed himself away from Cain, wiping his eyes as a man came up to the door and opened it. 

"Abel!" The older man said, opening the door and pulling the omega into the house. 

"Hey, dad..." the omega, named Abel said quietly.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, feeling over the small boy. 

Abel nodded,"Yeah... dad, I'm okay.... he,"Abel said softly gesturing to Cain,"Saved me."

The older man looked over at the Alpha, his features going from relief, to irritation. 

"Get off of my porch," The older man said.

Cain raised an eyebrow, was this guy serious? He had just saved his son from being used as a sex toy for two alphas! Cain made no motion to move.

"Get off of my porch," He repeated,"Before I call the cops."


	3. Original Sin

Cain dragged a hand over his face as he walked down the street, he was furious. He had saved the Snively Omega and the poor things father decided that he was going to call the goddamn cops?! Abel had to admit he was a tad offended by the idea that some man who could've just lost his son was ready to throw an innocent man in jail.Well, semi-innocent. Cain had to admit he wasn't the most innocent high school boy to be walking the streets. Cain had quite the record. He had dragged to juvie on multiple accounts of theft and violence. Cain did his best to stay out of trouble, but trouble always seemed to find him, and Cain had a sickening feeling in his stomach that this time, trouble was going to come in the form of an omega that he didn't have time for in his life. Cain gritted his teeth as he walked down the street, white picket fences and well-kept lawns fading into the broken wood and overgrown, dead grass. He sighed, shoving his hands deep into his coat pockets. 

Cain fished his house keys out of his pocket and walked up the cracked concrete porch steps. The screen door was hanging off of its hinges, he had been meaning to fix it but hadn't been to find time to do so. Either he fixed it, or no one did. Cain dragged a hand through his hair as he unlocked the door, pushing black strands out of his eyes. Anger was still bubbling in his chest; the emotion tasted like bile in his throat. People had it out for alpha's, especially one's like Cain. Who managed to get themselves into trouble every time they turned a corner. People like Cain only managed to give the rest of the group a bad name. 

He sighed and shoved his keys back in his pocket as he pushed the door open. Cain could hear the soft voices of the television in the living room. His dad must have fallen asleep again. He shook his head, heading straight for the basement. Cain reached up, pulling on the string above his head flooding the basement in a flat fluorescent light, He pulled on the other strings as he walked to the far corner of the cellar. Cain shrugged his leather jacket off of his shoulders and his shirt soon followed. He tossed the articles of clothing into a pile in the corner. 

Cain flexed his hands at his sides, clenching and unclenching his fists as he circled the punching bag hanging from the rafters. His eyes moved up and down the bag as if he was sizing it up. Cain reached over to the small table sitting against the wall. Grabbing the hand wraps and slowly wrapped his hands as he continued to circle. Eventually stopping in front of the punching bag his hands back down at his sides. He huffed a breath and flicked on the radio. 

_Metallica For Whom The Bell Tolls_

Cain licked his lips, raising his fists so they were level with his face. Thousands of thoughts were racing through his head. The omega's face was flashing after nearly every thought. He looked so  _vulnerable._ On the ground with his cheeks soaked in tears. Part of Cain wished it was his fault that the Omega was crying. Cain licked his lips as he clenched his fists again. The Omega had smelled so sweet and looked so needy. Cain paused, as he felt the overwhelming need to protect the smaller thing wash over him again. He gritted his teeth. The last thing that Cain needed to be thinking about was him... Not now, he didn't need to get worked up. 

Abel was perched on the edge of the couch, a bag of frozen peas pressed to his aching cheek.  _Every_ part of his body ached, and Abel was nearly confident that even his mother didn't have enough frozen peas to help his aches. He sniffed and wiped his eyes again. Abel wasn't about to start hysterically sobbing over what had happened like he had as soon as his father had closed the door. Abel was disgusted with his father at the moment and partially relieved that he had sent that alpha away. 

Abel was disgusted because that Alpha had stopped those other men from attacking him and relieved because Abel couldn't stand to be near him... Not with his scent so  _strong._  

 Abel licked his lips and stood slowly with shaky legs. He didn't want to be awake right now. He walked into the kitchen and set the bag of peas back into the freezer. Abel sighed, his parents were already in bed asleep. Neither of them seemed to truly care what had happened to their son. The only thing either of them cared about was the alpha on their porch that had saved him. Abel shook his head and walked up the stairs slowly. Shedding his clothing. 

He was considering burning it. It smelled to much like the alpha's who had attacked him... 

Too much like the one who had saved him. 


End file.
